


Try Not To Let Your Personal Life Interfere With Your School Life

by moonlightreader (curlysupergirl)



Series: Soul Mates [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:49:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlysupergirl/pseuds/moonlightreader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one question, Harry: When did this start?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Not To Let Your Personal Life Interfere With Your School Life

Albus knocked on the door to his potion master’s suite. No one answered.

 

_Interesting. I wonder if something is wrong._

 

After knocking again, Albus gave the password to the snake- shaped doorknob and walked into Severus’s rooms.

 

“Severus?” he called. “Severus, dear boy, are you all right?”

 

Albus entered the kitchen. It was empty. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for the absence of the potions professor. The headmaster wandered through the suite of rooms calling for Severus until he got to the bedroom. He doubted Severus would be in there; if he was, would he not have answered Albus the first, second, **third** time he had called? Shrugging, the headmaster turned the doorknob and entered the bedroom. What he saw stopped him short.

 

\-----------------------

 

Severus was feeling terribly guilty. Only a few days into their new relationship and he had already merited a punishment from his master. He cramped, wanting to move into a better position but Harry had specifically told him not to move.

 

 _This is punishment,_ he reminded himself. _It is not supposed to be comfortable._

From his bent position on his bedroom floor, he heard a knock at his door. He did not rise from his bow. His master’s command was imperative; everything else was secondary. He would speak to whomever he had missed later. The knocking continued and then he heard someone enter his rooms. It was either his master, who had been testing him to see if he would follow through with the punishment, or the headmaster. He hoped for the former. No one else has the password to his rooms. Even Lucius, whom he had served as his former master, did not know the password to his rooms. Lucius had always insisted on Severus having his rooms as a haven. They were **his** andany play that took place happened in Lucius’s house.As Harry did not have a place of his own or permission to live there, he was currently residing between Severus’s quarters and Gryffindor tower.

 

The sound of Albus calling his name distracted him from his thoughts.

 

_Shite! Merlin, please let him think I’m not here and leave._

Merlin wasnot listening. Severus heard his doorknob turning and then a gasp.

 

 “Severus? What’s going on?”

 

Severus did not answer. Harry had told him to stay still and quiet until he returned. He was not about to defy Harry on his first punishment. Albus, undaunted by most situations, continued.

 

“I went to your potions classroom this morning with a question from Minerva and you could imagine my surprise when I saw Miss Granger teaching your lesson. Inquiring further, I was told that Mr. Potter had given Miss Granger the message of your absence with a request to teach the class today and no explanation. It sounded most unlike you, so I came to see if you were ill.”

 

Severus longed to answer, to move from his position, to do anything to explain his situation to Albus. But Harry had not given him permission, so he did not.

 

“Severus!” called a voice from the hallway.

 

_Thank the gods. Harry was back._

“Seve- Professor Dumbledore! Fancy meeting you here,” said Harry weakly.

 

“Yes, this is quite a surprise. Might I ask how you got into Severus’s private quarters?”

 

“I will answer all your questions in a few minutes,” Harry promised, and he would, but not yet. The needs of his sub came first. “Severus, kneel up. You may speak. How are you feeling?”

 

“A bit sore, Master, but nothing too bad.”

 

Severus knew he had permission to address his master as Harry in the presence of others but he figured their secret was out. Aside from that, this was punishment. It would feel wrong to call Harry anything other than Master.

 

“Good,” said Harry, even as he began to massage Severus’s back and shoulders. “Face down.”

 

Severus turned over, blushing as Harry massaged his legs and arse in front of the headmaster. Harry finished quickly and tapped Severus’s shoulder, signaling him to sit up again. Dumbledore said nothing, watching the display with more than a little surprise. What could have caused the well-known enemies to develop a relationship? Ahhh. An answer clicked in his mind but he would have to ask to make sure. He waited for Harry to finish before voicing his queries.

 

“Better, Pet?”

 

“Yes, Master, very much so.”

 

“Wonderful, Sev. Come, let’s all go into the sitting room to talk. Do you need help walking?” he asked Severus.

 

“No, Master. I am fine.”

 

“Good.”

 

Harry kissed Severus’s forehead as they exited the room and put an arm around Severus’s back for support, even though he had declined the offer for help.

 

Harry made sure his sub was sitting comfortable before offering drinks.

 

“Master, I can get them.”

 

“I know you can, Pet, but I’d rather you not exert yourself right now.”

 

Severus smiled, looking down. Harry went into the kitchen and returned with three goblets and a pitcher of pumpkin juice. He offered one to Albus and handed another to Severus, saying, “I want you to drink two of these. You’ve not had a drink in a few hours, now.” He took the third for himself and let the headmaster know he was ready to take questions.

 

“Just one question, Harry: When did this start?”

 

“Thursday the last, Sir.”

 

“So you are soul mates. Congratulations! I wish you both much happiness. When will the bonding take place?”

 

“We were planning on summer break. We were hoping you would officiate, once we had told everyone.”

 

“I would love to, boys. Absolutely love to.”

 

“Are you not surprised?”

 

“Surprised? Of course I am. But it is not unfathomable. Besides, the only emotion stronger than hate, *dramatic pause*, is love. Eventually, I suspected you two would have either stopped speaking or reconciled.  The latter, of course, would only happen because of love. Hate that strong is not easily defeated, but love is invincible.”

 

“And that Severus is the submissive?”

 

“ **That** , I already knew. His relationship with Lucius, as I assume you know already, was more than platonic. It is unusual that the younger partner is the dominant one, but you were never one to follow conventions.” Turning to the taller man, he said, “Severus, are you all right? You seem unusually quiet. Have you nothing to say?”

 

Severus looked at Harry.

 

“You don’t have to ask, remember. Only when I say otherwise.”

 

“Yes, Sir. I’m sorry for forgetting, Sir. Headmaster, forgive me if I am quiet. I am not used to…. speaking much in these rooms, especially around a master. I tend to fall into a… different persona. I am very happy with my master, if you are worried.”

 

“Very good. I wish you all the best. Try not to let your personal lives interfere with your school lives please, Harry.”

 

“Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir.”

 

“No mind. Good day boys.”

 

As the door closed, Harry turned to Severus and smiled wickedly.

 

“You have been a very good boy, accepting your punishment, and not even moving when Dumbledore arrived. How should I reward you?”

 

Severus swallowed loudly. It was going to be a wonderful day.


End file.
